To identify a tire or obtain information such as inner pressure, temperature and rotational speed of a tire, there is known a technique of such a type as to receive electric oscillating energy from a position distant from a specific tire and to transmit a signal from a transponder mounted on a wheel including the tire.
The transponder consists of an integrated circuit and a case for protecting the integrated circuit and the shape thereof is small coin-shaped or columnar or the like.
As this type of technique, there is conventionally proposed a transponder of which embedding position is set at the central portion of a front end level of carcass ply winding section or on a carcass ply outer surface of a pat-less section (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, a pneumatic tire fitted with a transponder formed by improving a foregoing technique is proposed (for example, refer to patent Literature 2).
That is, the transponder in the foregoing technique is a foreign substance for a tire and, if embedded into the tire, has a concern of some failure in the transponder itself due to high temperature and pressure received by the transponder during a vulcanization process for tire manufacture, an external force received by the transponder during tire load rolling, and heat or the like generated. To solve these problems, the pneumatic tire includes a pocket for transponder storage at a swelling section provided on an inner-periphery surface of a beads section of a toroidal tire.
Since the swelling section having the pocket for transponder storage is provided at the beads section having little movement during running in the inner-periphery surface of the tire, there is no adverse effect on the tire and the transponder can freely advance and retreat from/into the pocket, therefore the stored transponder can be inspected or freely replaced as needed.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. H2-123404    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. H7-13505